


Nothing Bundt

by sleepissafety



Series: 21st Century Boys/This is the Future [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Boyfriends, Cake, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepissafety/pseuds/sleepissafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I made it."</p><p>"You made it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Bundt

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by the newest addition to the McDonald's menu.

“It’s a Bundt cake.”

“I know _that_. Where’d it come from?”

“I made it.”

“You made it?”

“Yeah.”

“I…Why?”

“I wanted to?”

“Okay?”

“What? Oh, don’t gimme that face.”

“I…just…”

“Look, I was bored while my boyfriend was out saving the world—sue me—so I decided to organize the kitchen cabinets, which were a _fucking disaster_ —God, Steve, some things never change—and I found this awesome cookbook about Bundt cakes, so—”

“Christmas gift from Thor and Jane.”

“Yeah, okay. _Anyway_ , so I found the cookbook and thought to myself, ‘Hey, Stevie likes cake, I should make Stevie a cake!’ So…cake.”

“All right, but where’d you get the pan? I thought you needed a special pan for that stuff.”

“Pepper. Apparently, baking is one of her pastimes. Also knitting. And—”

“Off-topic, Buck.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to—”

“And why can’t I just do nice things for my boyfriend? Hell, my best friend? I kinda thought that was part of the whole relationship thing. Like when you bring me those little cookies shaped like sea shells from Starbucks. I can’t do stuff, too? Reciprocate? Fifty-fifty, right?”

“They’re called Madeleines. And I never said you couldn’t, babe…I just…Thank you for the cake. I love it.”

“Ha! Haven’t even tasted it yet, punk.”

“Jerk. So? My boyfriend made it. Means I love it.”

“Yeah, well, I love _you_.”

“Love you, too, Buck.”

“I’ll get you a plate. It should taste halfway decent, at least. Didn’t do it _all_ by myself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Pep did the glaze. But I watched real close so I know for next time.”

“Next time?”

“Got a whole recipe book just lying around, mind as well put it to good use. The cinnamon coffee one looked pretty nice.”

“And what’s this one?”

“Irish cream. Wanna try?”


End file.
